


Apology Noted

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/116117.html">Word of the Day</a>, remorse, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Noted

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

Danny sits in the semi-darkness of the kitchen waiting for Steve to come home. The last three days have been hell for both he and Steve, but especially for Steve. Most everyone was siding with him, Danny, though he is the one at fault. Not that the others know that, he hasn’t told them what lead to the situation between he and Steve.

He feels so much sorrow, so much remorse for what Steve has gone through since he dared to say he was leaving. He listened as many of the their friends and family blamed Steve for what had happened; yet he said nothing to defend Steve. Danny watched as Steve shut down a little more each time he was found guilty in the eyes of their loved ones for hurting Danny when in fact it was Danny himself that hurt them, Steve and himself.

He knows that he loves Steve and Steve loves him, Steve admitted as much even as he also pointed out how much of a coward Danny really is. Yes, in different words Steve pointed out what a coward he, Danny Williams, is. Steve trusts him to push through all the what-ifs and the pain and fear they cause, instead he runs like the coward he is. And like a coward he lets the man he love be torn down and emotionally beaten for three days instead of speaking up, instead of defending him.

The nightmares, the fears drove him to say six words followed by three days of silence that he regrets as much as the hell he and Rachel put Gracie through with the divorce and all that’s followed. He wants to be the brave man that Grace and Steve say he is. He wants to overcome his fears, his nightmares, his cowardice and be the man that Steve loves and deserves.

Now he sits and waits and hopes like hell that Steve will let him start correcting his mistakes, his regrets. Starting with an apology, though forgiveness is something he doesn’t deserve. He hopes that he hasn’t completely destroyed the best thing, the best person in his life besides his Grace. He hopes that they can be Steve and Danny again. He will do whatever he needs to do for his hopes to be realized, starting with “I love you “ and ending with him begging for forgiveness.

He hears Steve pull up and he know his chance has come. Here’s hoping he doesn’t blow it…

“Steve, babe, I love you and I’m sorry. So, so sorry…”


End file.
